Silent Hill: hell on earth
by theblackwinds
Summary: Angst" seemed to fit the short story. Its a story telling about the town and its victims. Read and Review please, and enjoy.


Silent Hill: Hell on Earth

_Silent Hill..._

_The town that never sleeps..._

The town that devours the people who went astray from the path of good. It doesn't stop. It wants to punish all. It took over a town, and now the streets are barren.Demon birds chirp their sadistic songs as they kill another hapless victim that enters the town. Hell hounds rip the throat off another poor soul. A man who was mumified hangs from a hook, unable to speak. The only sign of life is blood seeping through.

It took Harry Mason, the man who challenged the town and succeeded. None of it's warriors could stop him. One after another, he slayed them with a handgun, a shotgun, and a hunting riffle. Sometimes he beat them up with a pipe. Sometimes he stabbed them. But he fought, through endless dark and fog that obscured the town entirely. He failed to get his daugher Cheryl back. He uncovered the reasons why the town was overtaken. He stopped the plans of a crazy old bat named Dahlia. He helped free the soul that she manipulated...her own daughter. In return, she granted him a baby. Cybil Bennett, his only friend through the whole ordeal, was the only other survivor. The good nurse Lisa perished long before Harry met her, corrupted by the town. Doctor Kauffman, already corrupt with greed, was taken out by Lisa. A fitting end for the man who caused her horrible death. Even though Harry and Cybil escaped, the baby was a strange question. Was it evil? Was it the next demi-god? Would it cover the world in darkness? It drove him almost mad. He even almost strangled the baby. But he grew to love the child; In it's innocence he found hope.

When all was said and done, Harry knew only one thing...

The town will atack again.

When James Sunderland came to Silent Hill, he came to see his wife. Either by amnesia or by wanting to forget, he came hoping that she was still alive, and wasn't dead by the damned disease that ravaged her. She wanted to go back to that town before she died. But her plans changed; she went after she was dead. James didn't know what was going on. He didn't really care. All he wanted to see was his wife. He met two corrupted souls on his journey through the hellish town. One was the portly man named Eddie, who found murder and death to his liking. Anybody who crossed him had the executioner shot, a bullet through the head. The other was Angela, an abused childhood was her path to insanity. She was enveloped in fire, and no more was heard from her. James met a girl named Maria, and a demon named Pyramid head. They were his punishers, making him suffer for his sins. But James met his wife one last time, and hated the fact that he killed her, both in love and cold blood. Split reasons drove him to suicide. They are now joined in death.

And the past always catches up with you, no matter how you try to avoid it.

17 years later, Heather Mason, a typical teenager coming home from the mall, is caught in hell. But she's not in Silent Hill. The town grows stronger, drawing it's God back. Heather does not succumb to the demons, and fights valiantly. But nobody is always lucky when it comes to fighting monsters, and upon her return to her home, finds her father dead because of the crazy cultist from the town named Claudia. Heather has a new reason to stay in hell, namely vengance. Claudia had a monster murder her dad, and now she would murder her. With the help of Douglas, a surly 50 year old detective, she returned and endured the black, blood drenched hallways and fog infested town of Silent Hill. She was a reincarnation of Cheryl, who was a reincarnation of Alyssa. She had the god inside her, and her dad was smart enough to plan ahead should something like this happen. Her pendant was a lucky charm, and from his experience while he was in Silent Hill, he knew of the Aglophatis, and gave her the solid form of it in a pill form. It saved her life, and weakened the god. When Claudia birthed the god, it was not immortal. Using her smg she found in the hospital, she dispatched the god easily. Though the emotional blow of her father figure dead is a sore blow to her. Douglas couldn't help her due to an injured leg, and when she came back, she helped Douglas out of the town which had it's evil purged once more. What her life will entale, who can say? Not me, for it is not my buisness to know.

The town still exists. The fog still encases the town, trapping the poor souls and hellish beings in it. It will drag more sinners into it. The name of the town is Silent Hill. It is Hell on earth. And it's calling it's next victim.

_Will it be you?_


End file.
